Cas to the Rescue
by Impala-Dreamer
Summary: You've been a little depressed for a while, stuck in your room in the bunker binging Netflix. Sam and Dean can't get you to come out, but maybe your angel friend can.


"Come on Y/N, come out with us. You haven't left the bunker in weeks." Sam was standing in your doorway attempting to pull you away from your 92nd episode of _Lost_ in a row.

"It has not been that long Sam." You said, pausing your show and looking up at him. Boy, he was dressed to go out! Clean dark colored jeans and an off-white button down shirt; his hair was clean and shiny and just a little bit fluffy around the ears. You smiled, "And anyway, I can't leave now, Jack just convinced them all to go back to the Island." You pointed at the screen.

"How many times have you watched that?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't know, like forty?" You joked, "It makes me happy."

"It makes you cry."

"Yeah, but… shut up. Go have fun with Dean." You said, shoving him out.

Sam leaned down and kissed your cheek. "You're gonna have to get over this at some point. You can't stay locked up here forever."

You sighed, "I'm fine. I'm over it. Just go, have a whiskey for me." You smiled and pushed him out of your room, shutting the door behind him.

In theory going out drinking with Sam and Dean was a great idea, but you just couldn't do it. You also couldn't explain to them why; when Dean would get upset he'd drink. Sam would go workout or run; or they'd both go hunt and kill something, then they'd be fine. You would lock yourself away and pile on the blankets and the Netflix. They'd never understand. Anyways it had only been a few weeks since the hunt in Delaware where you'd almost gotten everyone killed…

It had been a simple hunt, taking out a nest of vamps. But you'd been stupid and didn't listen to Dean's warnings and gotten yourself kidnapped, strung up and bitten. Sure the boys came to rescue you after a few hours, but they were greatly outnumbered with you tied up and the fight was bad. Sam came out of it needing 12 stitches in his side, and Dean had to have his shoulder popped back in again. "Happens all the time," he had joked with you, but it was still all your fault and you felt like crap about it. After you got home you obsessed over it, replaying every little detail of what you did wrong, convincing yourself you were terrible at this job. You weren't cut out to be a hunter, you should just give up and move on.

Your cell phone pinged and you opened up a text message from Dean. It was a picture of half of his head and Sam's arm (he still hadn't gotten the hang of taking selfies). "Miss you Y/N/N!" it read.

You quickly shot back "Have fun!" and went back to your show. You couldn't concentrate on it though. You started thinking about your shitty mistakes again, about each time you screwed up, gotten hurt or gotten someone else hurt. You were horrible. You pulled your blanket up over your head and snuggled down into it, trying to block your tears with the plush comforter. You were unsuccessful and soon you were sobbing like a child who just fell off her bike. Your breath came out in ragged gasps, water spilling from your eyes.

A knock at the door made you jump. "Y/N, may I come in?" It was Castiel. You wiped your eyes and told him to come in.

The angel opened your door and approached you cautiously. You must have looked ridiculous, bundled in your blanket with just your eyes and nose peeking out.

"Hey Cas," you croaked in between sobs.

"Hello Y/N." He sat down beside you and looked at the paused TV show. "You are watching this again?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"Once I watched the every episode of Orange Is The New Black without stopping. It took me two days." He said.

You laughed thinking about an angel watching such a show. "I like that one too." you said.

You were both silent for a while. It felt good to sit there quietly with him. Castiel always had a way of making you feel calm and safe, and you soon stopped crying. You threw the blanket off and wiped your face with your sleeve.

"Cas, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Y/N."

"Do you think I'm a good hunter?" you asked, still looking forward to the paused episode: Hurley was frozen as he carried Charlie's guitar case onto the plane.

"I think you are a competent hunter, yes. Why do you ask?" He turned to you, his bright blue eyes taking in your sadness.

You sighed, "I messed up. I got everyone hurt. I just feel like…they'd be better off without me. I'm not helping and I should just go back home." The tears were piling up again behind your eyes but you held them back, taking a deep breath.

Cas held your hand, "Y/N. You are helping. And yes, you made a mistake, but everyone does. Sam and Dean make terrible mistakes all the time, so do I. None of us are perfect, but you are needed and wanted here. As Dean says, 'you're family'."

Whatever it was that you were expecting to hear, that wasn't it. But it was exactly what you needed to hear. A wave of relief washed over you. You blinked and released the last of your tears, smiling sweetly up at your angel friend. "How do you always know what to say to me?" you asked.

Cas smiled back, "It's what I would like to hear myself I guess."

He was right; Cas understood you like the boys didn't. He'd been in this same spot many times before and he knew that sometimes you just need someone to tell you that they understand and that they need you. You leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Just then your door burst open and two drunken hunters stood in your doorway. You laughed at the sight of them.

"What are you guys doing back so early?" you asked, confused.

"We missed you!" Dean said, flashing a wide smile at you.

"Feeling any better?" Sam asked.

You looked at Cas and nodded. "I think I am."

"Good. Now get out of your room and come have a drink with us; I brought the bottle home!" Dean spun around and headed down the hallway. "You too Cas!" He called.

Cas stood and extended a hand to help you up. You stood and wrapped him in a big hug. "Thank you Castiel."

"You are welcome Y/N," he said and he and Sam headed out of your room.

You sighed and started to follow them out but then stopped and turned around. You turned your show off and shut the computer: you were done watching _Lost_. At least until you screwed up again.

* * *

 _A/N: I don't know if this one is any good at all. But I was having a bad day and sometimes you just need a little angel to tell you it's ok. A.K.F._


End file.
